Minako Aino (anime)/Image Gallery
Sailor Moon (Season 1) Minako's first anime appearance.jpg|Minako makes her first appearance in the anime, in episode 33. 0094.jpg Tumblr n79ms8JdSq1twyshko7 250.gif Tumblr inline mgdsffdzRC1r2srt9.gif|Minako, Ami and Rei in ice skating dresses. Tumblr mkum8xUpgf1r9cntdo3 500.jpg Katarina with Minako.jpg|Katarina and Minako. Ep42.png|Minako with Katarina and Alan. Nothing Left (Epi 41).jpg|Minako in episode 42. Minako.png Sailor Moon R Minakousagimakoto.jpg Minako_Aino_flying.jpg|Minako and Artemis goes flying up into the sky. Usagi crying.png|Minako and the other members of the Inner Senshi watching Usagi cry in episode 56. Minako in episode 64.jpg|Minako in episode 64. Mina80.jpg|Minako in episode 78. a2 mina chibi nurse.PNG|Minako and Chibiusa as nurses. NurseV.jpg|Minako taking care of Usagi while she's sick. Ep65.jpg Bigeyesminako.jpg Caps Opening SMR1 121.jpg|Minako in the first opening Tumblr lt5sgybLhl1qickddo1 500.png|Minako with Luna and Artemis. Tumblr lt20jpth941qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lttusyMXnV1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr ltsa5p3bYZ1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr ltovgoe1ts1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr ltoc6aO0Sr1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lulhri5mam1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lra0evyp1T1qickddo1 500.png a2 group usasfatraincoat.png a2 beach rei mina.png|Minako and Rei at the beach. a2 chibi mina cooks.png|Minako, Chibiusa and Luna P with aprons. a2 group chefs.png a2 group icecream.png a2 group shrine.png|The Inner Senshi about to transform outside Hikawa shrine. a2 group.png a2 group2.png a2 mako mina.png a2 mako usa mina chefs.png a2 mina apron.png|Minako in an apron. a2 mina cutebowtop.png a2 mina room1.png|A view of the left side of Minako's room. a2 mina room2.png|A view of the right side of Minako's room. a2 mina.png a2 momoko good.png|Minako with Momoko a2 rei mina.png a2 rei mina2.png a2 usa mina rei.png Tumblr mdhacbDQ9X1qickddo1 500.png Sailor Moon S Mina100.jpg|Minako helping with the goldfish-scooping tent in episode episode 103 Mina102.jpg Mina Aino 2.jpg Mina99.jpg|Minako reading Neo Queen Serenity's letter Minacry.jpg Uhhhhh.jpg Usagi en minako.jpg Tumblr mdhacbDQ9X1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90qviSfML1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90c4sEvlV1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90qg53gSK1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90qtd7ywe1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m8y78l0MAj1qickddo1 500.png They both gaze out.jpg Tumblr mldw40CCqe1qickddo1 500.png a3 group casual.png a3 group casual2.png a3 happyusaiscute.png a3 mina casual.png a3 mina pygamas.png|Minako in pygamas a3 study group.png a3 tinyclaphands.gif a3 group crowd.png a3 group.png a3 group concert.png Sailor Moon SuperS Mina94.jpg Mina19.jpg Minako_Episode_141_P1.jpg Minako_Episode_141_P2.jpg Turn and Smile.jpg a4 chibi rei mina ending.png Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Mina cake.jpg|Minako in the Sailor Stars opening Minako a03.jpg Minacel03.jpg Mina67.jpg Mina86.jpg IT'S MINAKO KAGAMINE.jpg Butterfly Idol Outfit.jpg|Minako in her Butterfly Idol dress Mina34.jpg Img show.jpg SMSS_188_(1).jpg|Minako in her daydream with the Three Lights SMSS 174 (3).png|Minako celebrates her joy of being on the volleyball team SMSS 173 (1a).png|Minako, Rei, and Makoto daydream about the Three Lights SMSS 173 (2).png|Minako suspicious about Ami's daydreaming SMSS 175 (infobox).png|Minako with the Three Lights SMSS 175 (1).png SMSS 175 (2).png MinakoinStarS.JPG Caps Civilian Minako Aino 06.jpg Usagi and minako stars.jpg Specials Mina81.jpg|Minako in "Ami's First Love" Movies Mina90.jpg Mina daydreaming.jpg|Minako daydreaming movie1 mako mina.png|Minako and Makoto in the beginning of the R movie Character Settei Sheets/Character Designs Minako_Anime_Design_1.jpg|Minako in her school uniform (part 1) Minako_Anime_Design_2.jpg|Minako in her school uniform (part 2) Minako_Anime_Design_3.jpg|Minako in her summer uniform Minako_Anime_Design_4.jpg|Minako in casual clothes Minako_Anime_Design_5.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 38 Minako_Anime_Design_6.jpg|Minako in skiing clothes from episode 38 Minako_Anime_Design_7.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 39 Minako_Anime_Design_8.jpg|Minako in skating clothes from episode 39 Minako_Anime_Design_9.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 41 (part 1) Minako_Anime_Design_10.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 41 (part 2) Minako_Anime_Design_11.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 51 Minako_Anime_Design_12.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 64 Minako_Anime_Design_13.jpg|Minako in her swimsuit from episode 67 Minako_Anime_Design_14.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 90 Minako_Anime_Design_15.jpg|Minako in dress clothes from episode 93 Minako_Anime_Design_16.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 97 Minako_Anime_Design_17.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 98 Minako_Anime_Design_18.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 99 Minako_Anime_Design_19.jpg|Minako in her pajamas from episode 100 Minako_Anime_Design_20.jpg|Minako in her volleyball clothes from episode 100 Minako_Anime_Design_21.jpg|Minako in her yukata from episode 103 Minako_Anime_Design_22.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 109 Minako_Anime_Design_23.jpg|Minako in casual clothes (part 2) and a view of her backpack from episode 109 Minako_Anime_Design_24_and_Mimi_Anime_Design.jpg|Minako in casual clothes and Mimete in her "Mimi" disguise from episode 114 Minako_Anime_Design_25.jpg|Minako in casual clothes from episode 122 Minako_Anime_Design_26.jpg|Minako in her "Butterfly Idol" outfit from episode 154 Minako_Anime_Design_27.jpg|Minako in casual clothing from episode 183 Minako_Anime_Design_28.jpg|Minako in her swimsuit from episode 183 Minako_Anime_Design_29.jpg|Minako in casual clothes Minako_Anime_Design_30.jpg|Minako's and Sailor Venus's Material Collection pages as a anime design sheet Minako_and_Venus_Anime_Design.jpg|Minako's facial expression's (on the left) Miscellaneous Tumblr ncp64rhR7P1sh61mqo1 500.jpg Minako and a drink.jpg Minako.jpg|Minako in casual clothing B52c9c003eacf5ab7ae9433a2e09a9bd.PNG Mina78.jpg|Wearing a strapless bathing suit Mina73.jpg Mina41.jpg Mina39.jpg Mina6.jpg Mina Aino.jpg MinakoAinoRSingle.jpg|Minako on the cover of her R single MinakoAinoStarsSingle.jpg|Minako on the cover of her Stars single 470030.jpg|Minako is July 1995 Minako_Aino_Character_Sheet_Set_II.jpg Minako_Yellow_Dress_Card.jpg Minako-sailor-venus-24517679-490-387.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Anime Images Category:Images